


Shameless

by GlitchyWorld324



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: All DbD killers - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinky Shit, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Listen just all the killers, M/M, Masochism, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-insert porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, except for Freddy Charlotte Hag and Clown, lotta fucking, monster fucking, straight sex too, this is porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: So, what happens when a survivor basically goes around getting fucked/fucking most of the killers? Well, you get this shameless fic.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Male Character(s), DbD killers/Original Male Character(s), Michael Myers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Ghostface (Danny Johnson)

I should have known something was up the moment I spotted him. He refused to move at first, simply watching me from afar as I stared back at him.

I had no fear because we weren’t in a trial. I knew they could still kill us as they pleased if we strayed too far away from the fire. Luckily however, I was resting in a field with the only thing illuminating the field was the full moon that hung in the endless night sky- too close to the campfire that I could hear the others voices and the distant sounds of laughter echoing through the night.

Any smart person would’ve ran the moment they saw the stark white mask that was stuck in a permanent scream, but I didn’t budge from my spot.

It was normal to see a killer outside of trials, we weren’t immune nor protected minus when we’re at or near the campfire. Though, I often spotted Ghostface stalking me from afar whenever I strayed away from the camp. It was almost routine at this point for us to meet up like this.

I knew he didn’t mean harm, for as odd as that sounds, I’ve allowed him to get too close before and he hasn’t done much to me. All he does is stare at me in silence as he watches me do anything, so I don’t panic when I see him moving towards me. He’s crouched as he stalks towards me, no knife could be seen but I wouldn’t be surprised if he has it hidden somewhere under his shroud. The moment he’s next to me, I go to sit up on my legs, but one gloved hand pushes me back down and I stare up in confusion at him.

He hasn’t spoken one word since we’ve been seeing each other after trials, but he seemed to be wanting something from me this time around.

I don’t dare speak, knowing that he’ll remain silent. I know he can speak, I’ve heard him before, but he always falls silent when around me. David idly joked about him being speechless for how handsome I was, but I doubted it. Ghostface was smart, if he was keeping his mouth shut on purpose then it had to be something he was planning.

Without much of a word, his hands wandered towards my sides, his leather gloves were cold to the touch against my skin as he pushed my shirt up slightly, a startled gasp escaped from my lips as he continued to push my shirt up. Just as he pushed my shirt up and over my chest. He paused, his fingers ghosting over my nipples as he drew lazy circles around them.

I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but his intentions were clear enough for me to not question, and maybe I should’ve pushed him away and actually resisted him, but I didn’t. He knew I needed this as much as him.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I helped him with taking the rest of my shirt off along with my jacket, discarding both articles of clothing to the side without much care. His hands were sliding down my chest, moving down to my belt, he began to undo it with slight haste. Yanking and pulling at the leather until he managed to undo the buckle and pull my belt free from around my waist. However, instead of throwing the belt to the side with my jacket and shirt, he moved to push me back down to the ground, pulling my hands together, he used my belt to tie my wrists together, doing his best to make the belt as tightly as it could go before letting my wrists go with a single rough push.

God, this seemed ridiculous. Am I really going to let Ghostface, a man who has killed me and my friends several times in different trials, fuck me?

The answer was yes, and he seemed eager to do it.

Even as his hands latched onto my waist, pulling me close and grinding his clothed groin against my crotch. I could feel through his cloak that he was hard, and by the sudden sharp gasp that escaped the normally silent killer allowed me to understand just how much he needed this.

“Please,” I begged, rolling my hips to meet his fevered grinding, “Please fuck me.”

His shoulders bounced as if to show he was laughing, even though no sound came from behind his mask. My face grew hot once I realized just how needy I sounded.

He hasn’t really even done anything and I was already begging to be fucked.

Tilting his head, he slowed his grinding down to a halt as his right hand left my waist in order to undo some of the straps around his waist before pulling the bottom of his cloak to the side and unbuttoning his pants. Within a minute his cock was freed and twitching with pre-cum leaking down the side.

I bit my bottom lip at the sight, watching eagerly as Ghostface took off one of his gloves in order to stroke himself slowly. His eyes, even though I couldn’t see them, were fixated on me, watching my every move and every reaction as he pumped himself to fullness before stopping.

He moved on to taking my jeans off which was shortly followed with a rough yank downwards on my boxers, freeing my erected cock.

A shiver racked through my body as I closed my eyes, the night air causing goosebumps to form on my skin as Ghostface repositioned me to where my ass was exposed to him. I could feel his eyes all over me, as if I was exposed to him in a trial- and fuck, that turned me on. Maybe he could still somehow activate his ability outside of a trial, but my thoughts came to a halt once I felt his finger prodding at my rim.

“W-Wait, shouldn’t you- AH!” A startled yelp escaped me as Ghostface’s inserted a finger into me without much of a warning. A loud groan could be heard as I attempted to squirm out of his lap, only for his left arm to wrap around my waist and keep me there. There was a silent threat to the way he held me and how his ring finger threatened to enter along with his index finger if I kept misbehaving, and while that thrilled me, it also scared me to imagine him possibly going in dry.

“Fu-uck!” I whined out, “at least use spit or something as lube..!” A small hiss admitted from me as he withdraw his index finger from my ass, and for a second I thought I might’ve angered him, but my anxiety quickly went away the moment he brought his hand to his leaking cock, coating his hand in pre-cum before returning to his previous position with his finger now entering with ease as less resistance.

I couldn’t help but buck my hips in disparate need for more, and even as he added two fingers and then three- hell, even when he started to thrust his fingers in and out of me- it still wasn’t enough.

“Gho-Ghostface-“ I moaned out loudly, “please! Please fuck me! I need-“ I couldn’t finish because one minute I’m begging to be fucked, and then next I find myself on with my face down and my ass in the air, all the while Ghostface hovered above me, his cock prodding my ass as it twitched against me.

He didn’t waste a moment to tease me, aligning his cock perfectly against my entrance, he slowly inserted himself into me, being careful not to hurt me, but even for a man his size, it still caused a choked moan escaped me as I arched my back, burying my face into my arms to muffle my loud moans. My hips involuntarily thrusted back for a moment, forcefully shoving more of his cock into me which ripped another throaty moan from me.

The rational part of my mind scolded me for being so loud, worried that my friends may overhear me and mistake my moans for cries of pain, though I knew none of them would risk their lives to help aid me. Death was already painful, no need to experience it outside of a trial.

One the Shroud had fully sheathed his cock into me, he didn’t waste a moment in pulling his hips back and snapping them forward in one harsh thrust. I could hear a sigh escape from him before he started to pick up his tempo, fucking me like his life depended on it, as if I was the only thing he’d gotten to fuck in years, and while that was maybe true, he sure as hell made sure I was enjoying his fast and brutal pace he had set. I felt his gloved hand digging into my hips while the other was tangled into my hair, roughly pulling my hair backwards with each fevered thrust.

I screwed my eyes shut, focusing on nothing but the blooming pleasure building in my stomach as I started to practically chant Ghostface’s name and attempted to grind my hips back into his upon every thrust.

“Please.. Please..! Touch me, fu-uck!” I moaned out, attempting to pull my hands free from their binds. God, if only he’d let me stroke myself, but the hand that was tightly tangled in my hair reminded me of my place quickly as my face was smashed into the ground.

“N-Not yet, baby.” was his reply, his voice low and practically purring out in a sultry tone, “H-Hold on.. Hold on for just a little while longer. You can do that for me, right? Be a good boy.”

I didn’t even know why those words practically hit home for me, causing me to gasp and arch my back, allowing him to pound into me at a new angel, and causing me to see stars as his dick began to pound into my prostate. My head was spinning as we both neared our climaxes.

It was hot, and messy, and I swore I felt teeth clamping down on the back of my neck at one point before they suddenly pulled away.

By the end of it, I was a mewling mess, laying in a mixture of my own cum and sweat, panting heavily as I was pushed over onto my back. Never in my life had I felt so needy and full, his cock was perfect for me.

As we both neared the tipping point, Ghostface took his knife from the sheath on his leg and cut into the bindings, “Jerk yourself off for me, baby.” he groaned out, his thrusts becoming sloppy and losing their brutal rhythm, “Be a good boy and cum with me.”

My hand was already around my cock the moment he cut my wrists free as my other arm propped myself up. My right hand worked feverishly as I stroked my neglected cock, trying to match the Shroud’s own sloppy pace as I neared my own climax that I so desperately craved. I was the first to cum, shouting out in pure ecstasy as my vision went black and came all over the ground.

I all but collapsed upon reaching my peak, but that didn’t stop Ghostface, if anything it caused him to untangle his hand out of my hair and wrap his arm around my body, pulling me closer as he chased his own high. My body screamed in overstimulation as his frantic thrusting and words of praise continued for only a few moments more before he stiffened, biting back a moan and muttering a small curse before cumming inside of me.

My body went limp, keeping my face pressed against my arms as I attempted to catch my breath. It wasn’t every day that a killer tries to fuck your soul out of your body in the most feral way possible, but I’d be lying if I’d said it didn’t feel good.

I had half expected him to leave the moment he had pulled out of me, but no. Instead Ghostface was sitting next to me on his knees, rolling me onto my back as he was already dressed with little to no signs that anything had happened between us. He even took pictures of my body, spreading my legs open so that his cum could leak out and getting close-ups of my dazed out face, all the while muttering something about ‘saving them for later’ whatever that was supposed to mean.

“Mmm?” I groaned out when his hands returned to my body, picking me up and holding me close to his body as he stood up, I barely even noticed he had picked up my clothes and had the decency to put my underwear back on.

Part of me thought he was going to go back to camp and allow the other survivors to see what he had done to me, and while I was too tired to voice my thoughts, quickly slipping into unconsciousness, I do remember that he had stared towards the orange glow of the campfire for only a moment before turning away, bringing me deeper into the woods before darkness consumed my vision.


	2. The Shape (Michael Myers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael begins killing off your friends one by one, leaving you the sole survivor, but it appears he wants to stab you with something else this time around.

Hiding in a locker should’ve been a last resort for me, not the first, but when I felt that all too familiar sense of dread and my heart racing in my chest, I couldn’t help but jump into the first locker I saw and prayed that he wouldn’t check and that another one of my teammates were unlucky enough to catch Michael’s interest.

Luck had never been on my side from the beginning of this trial, especially when I was against him. Even with Laurie in the trial, it seemed his eyes were deadset on me. I was his obsession, and I had been for more than a few trials now, it had started maybe a month after I was brought here that he became infatuated with me.

Elodie’s piercing scream startled me out of my thoughts as the familiar pain bloomed in my chest, signifying that she had been killed. Knowing I couldn’t just sit here in this locker all trial or else risk the crows giving away my location, I was only able to open the locker door an inch before Michael had suddenly yanked both of them open, a sudden startled cry escaped me as his hand wrapped firmly around my neck, yanking me out of the locker and onto his shoulder.

A grunt was ripped from me as I began to kick my legs out and squirm in his grasp in order to get free. The two crows on the locker cawed at me, almost as if they were laughing at my failed attempt to hide.

Michael looked around for a moment, as if to figure out which hook to put me on, and lucky for me, the basement was right around the corner. I mentally cursed myself for hiding for too long, but what was I supposed to do? Be out in the open and die like Elodie? It’s amazing how one little thing can cause the true nature of people to come out.

Michael’s grasp on me was slipping as he made it to the stairs, and part of me hoped that I would be able to get free, but just as he made it to the foot of the stairs- I let out a surprised yelp when his hand suddenly came up and smacked my rear, causing me to tense up and completely forget what I was doing. It was enough time for Michael to walk over to the back hook and throw me up on the meat hook, standing there for only a moment to listen to me scream in pain.

My hands instinctively shot for the hook, attempting to ease the pain of it going through my shoulder, maybe even attempting to free myself, but even I knew that chance was low. So instead I settled for trying to ease the pain while the Entity’s claws slowly form around me, awaiting to impale me.

The next scream I heard was Jake’s, unfortunately he was caught in the middle of doing a generator, all that was left was Laurie and I. Part of me hoped that she wouldn’t come and save me, I already knew escape wasn’t an option and we still had four generators to finish, but then I heard footsteps and her voice calling out to me, reassuring that we were going to get out of here- part of me wanted to yell at her to leave and find hatch, but we both know that it won’t show up until I die. So I allowed her to pull me off of the hook, but I didn’t waste a moment to let her heal me since Michael could just undo everything and kill us easily.

We had barely even got up the steps when the Shape suddenly appeared at the top of the steps, staring down at us with his knife poised in the air, ready to strike. My skin practically crawled seeing it, backing back down the stairs, Michael had us both trapped, and there was nowhere for us to go without one of us dying.

The moment he advanced towards us, we both ran back into the basement, both hoping that there would be an opening for us to pass, but we both knew better. Laurie was right behind me as I turned the corner, she wasn’t even able to get down the stairs fully before Michael grabbed her by the back of her neck and spinning her around towards him, I could hear her screaming for me to run but my legs refuse to move as I watch Michael impale his sister with his knife over and over again before carelessly throwing her lifeless body down the stairs, and turning his attention to me.

I couldn’t move at all, I was beyond trapped and there was no way he would let me go so easily, and even if I were to get past him, how would I be able to find hatch?

I scrambled backwards, panic and fear taking over easily as I pressed my back into one of the lockers behind me. Michael titled his head, observing me idly as he lowered his knife. It was either out of pity or curiosity that he moved to the side, allowing me to run past him and have a small chance at escaping, afterall the Entity wasn’t going to be pleased with Michael after he killed all of us so easily.

I didn’t even hesitate to run past him and out of the basement, I peered over my shoulder for a second only to see Michael following behind me, I quickly threw the shack pallet down on him, stunning him for a moment as I made more distance between us. Once I knew I was a safe distance away, I began walking around, I always hated the Suffocation Pit because I never knew where the hatch would spawn. My best bet was to lay low and make my way towards the main building and hope hatch is there.

I had just made it to the building when the sound of something bashing against the building sounded behind me, making me let out a startled scream and scrambling forward, running to one of the open windows, hoping that I could make it before he could grab me, but it would seem I had misjudged the actual size of the window because the moment I went to vault, the bottom part of the window collapsed with something slammed down on my torso, pinning me in place as all the air from my lungs were forcefully removed.

A wheezing noise escaped me while I squirmed pitifully against the windowsill that kept me in place, I couldn’t even see Michael from behind me, but I could only assume he was going to either rip me from this inconvenient window collapsed on top of me, or find hatch and close it to let the Entity kill me, but Michael didn’t do either of those, no instead he decided to grab my ass with his left hand and squeeze forcing another yelp out of me.

“Stop!” I cried out, kicking my legs out in a poor attempt to get him off of me. My ass was still sore from when he decided to smack it and him actually groping my ass wasn’t helping.

Michael seemed to have ignored my cries as I felt the blade of his knife carass my ass and effectively cut into my jeans, ripping them open so effectively that a shiver ran down my spine, feeling the cold night air against my ass. I was mentally scolding myself, the only trial where I decided not to wear any type of underwear is also around the same time Michael decided to do this to me?

Feeling the Shape’s fingers brush against my bare ass made me jump again, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was planning, “W-Wait!” I started kicking my legs frantically, “Don’t go in dry at least!”

I felt him pause, his index finger just barely pushing against my puckered hole before suddenly pulling away, which pulled a sigh of slight relief out of me. I was completely blind to see what he was doing, and I would be lying if that didn’t terrify me more than aroused me. Hearing the faint sound of him moving behind the wall along with the sound of something rustling made me ponder for only a moment what exactly the other was doing, and as if to answer my question, I felt something cold and wet touch my rear.

Oh fuck, was he actually going to do this? Though the thought did slightly excite me at the mere image of Michael Myers stretching me out with his fingers and then hopefully fucking me later on, it did also slightly confuse me on how exactly did the killer even know how to do this. I mentally told myself to calm down, to at least try to enjoy this, after all this would be one hell of a story to tell Ghostface when I get back to camp.

My thoughts came to a crashing halt when I felt the silent killer’s fingers, now wet from his own saliva, pushed into me forcing my body to tense up at the slight unfamiliar sensation. Michael must’ve put away his knife because his right hand came to hold my hips still as his index finger began to move in and out of me. If it wasn’t for the Entity constantly resetting the survivors bodies after every trial, maybe I wouldn’t have such a virgin reaction towards this, but then again Michael was way bigger than Ghostface, everything about the killer screamed big and it didn’t help that his fingers were so big, and part of me pondered if his dick was bigger than the Shrouds too.

When he decided to add his ring finger however, I couldn’t keep back a broken moan that made me attempt to thrust my hips forward, but due to Michael’s grip, all it resulted in was me squirming. I silently begged for him to add another finger as pleasure was beginning to ebb at my mind and cloud my thoughts as he continued to move his fingers in a scissoring motion, making sure to stretch me properly and thoroughly before adding another. He was probably enjoying the noises I was making and I almost forgot that just moments ago I was fleeing for my life and that the hands that he was using to hold me in place and stretch me open were the same hands that murdered my friends and probably still had there blood-

I quickly shook my head, clearing my head of the thought that Michael might actually have my friends bloods on his hands while he was doing this, and as much as it disgusted me, it seemed I had fallen too quiet for Michael’s liking so he added a third finger and completely curled his fingers in me, causing me to arch my back and moan out his name.

His breathing was loud- louder than normal, so it appeared he was enjoying this just as much as I was, maybe even more by the way he moved his fingers inside me, as if it was his dick inside of me instead of his fingers.

“Ple-ease!” I cried out, bowing my head slightly as another moan escaped me, “Please, fuck me! God, please!”

Those seemed to be the magic words the Shape needed to hear as he suddenly pulled his fingers out, making me whine at the feeling of being empty, but I paused in surprise as Michael effortlessly lifted the window, flipping me over onto my back before letting go of the window and letting it slam right back down on my torso. Once again ripping the air from my lungs and making me wheeze in pain, but at least I could now see him.

The Shape was already in the process of undoing his bloody coveralls, pulling his arm out of the sleeves and exposing his black shirt that hugged his body snuggly and allowed me to appreciate just how built the killer really was, along with the scars of previous victims who had either responded in self-defense or in a poor attempt to actually try to kill Michael.

I couldn’t help but let out a slight whimper when I lifted my head only to see the silent killer’s erected cock, and oh boy- was he big. Definitely bigger than Ghostface. The rationally part of my brain was worried if it would even fit in me while the other, more feral side of me was excited to be fucked by Michael, not caring if I’d probably die by his dick being simply inside of me. He had started to undo my own pants while I was in my own internal battle with my brain over whether or not I should be horny or scared of what was going to happen next, he only went as far as to unbutton my jeans before yanking them right off of my legs, making me jump and hiss in slight pain.

Now that my own cock was freed, it stood at full attention and I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the complete size difference between us, but Michael didn’t seem bothered by it, after all it was his dick going inside me, not the other way around.

The silent killer lifted my hips slightly, pushing himself up against me until the tip of his cock pushed against my puckered hole, he paused for only a moment before forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist, making sure I had something to hold onto before slowly entering me. There was no prep that could’ve prepared me for just how big his dick was, and god did it feel like I was being torn in two from just the sheer girth of it.

“H-Holy FUCK!” I groaned out, my hands slamming against the window while a loud cry left me, but Michael held me close, making sure I didn’t pull away nor sink further down on his cock.

Feeling him slowly push more of himself in me made me clench my teeth in a poor attempt to stifle my shriek of pains. He didn’t stop pushing until he was fully sheathed in me, a faint sigh leaving the bigger killer as he gazed down at me through the window, his head tilting from one side to the other while he examined me and my reactions. A moment passed between us, and when my insides stopped feeling like they were being ripped open, I attempted to move my hips against his own, signifying that it was okay for him to move.

At first, he was careful, slowly moving his hips back, almost pulling his cock fully out before fully sheathing himself and repeating the process. I couldn’t help but let my head roll backwards, moaning out his name and begging him to move faster. It seemed he was also listening as the moment after I said that, his grip on my hips tightened to the point that I believed it would leave a bruise as he began to pound into me.

Michael even pulled away for a moment, pulling himself out of me and grabbing my legs, throwing them loosely onto his shoulder before thrusting back into me at the new angle, his well timed thrusts left me seeing stars as his cock pounded into my prostate to the point where I was left a screaming and moaning mess, my legs stiffened, nearly locking around the silent killer’s head, trying to force him closer to me while he used me, soon afterwards though it almost felt like he was just chasing his own high and barely even payed attention to my own needs. With our odd positioning and the window keeping me in place, I couldn’t even wrap my hands around my own cock and stroke myself with Michael’s thrusting hips.

“Michael! Michael!” I moaned out in ecstasy, “Please- please touch me! Fucking-” I started to squirm in a poor attempt to meet his own thrusts, “Ple-ease! Touch me, Michael!”

A small huff was heard, his left hand reached forward, taking my cock into his large, warm hand and stroked it to his thrusting. I closed my eyes tightly, focusing on the faint, gasping breaths that Michael was trying to keep me from hearing, the way his hips stuttered for a moment after every few thrusts, and just how heated it felt being the center of the silent killer's attention. With the final thrust of his hips, a loud groan escaped him as he came inside of me, but he refused to stop moving his hips. He continued to pound into me through his orgasm, continuing to stroke me until I came with a shout, my vision going black while I arched my back before falling limp.

It took Michael only a minute to recollect himself, pulling his cock out of me before redressing himself fully, and it almost looked as if nothing had happened, but I did happen to notice that the Shape’s skin was a brighter shade of red and sleek with sweat. He had leaned forward, lifting the window up and off of my torso before pulling me out of said window and over his shoulder. I didn’t even fight back as Michael began bringing me away from the main building and towards a nearby hill that had a hook on it.

My vision was becoming dark, I let out a tired sigh, and then the all too familiar sounds of the hatch reached my ears. Ah, so he did know where the hatch was this whole time. Michael paused for a second, pondering if he should either spare me or kill me, I was too tired to attempt to convince him to let me go, but feeling his grip loosen on me and drop me ungracefully onto the ground made me realize he was allowing me to take hatch.

I muttered a small “thank you”, before crawling forward, pushing myself forward and sliding down into the void below me.


End file.
